


Observant

by Bitch_im_tired



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boners, Fantasizing, Grinding, Groping, Justice will be served (hint hint), Masturbation, Puzzles, Rape(sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_im_tired/pseuds/Bitch_im_tired
Summary: This is a work from my previous account. I got locked out because my stupid ass  forgot the password ^^" I plan on continuing this story. thought it'll take time due to the fact  that I won't be on break until the third of April and school drains me alot. But I can say that I'll be working on it alot.





	1. Chapter 1

Near sat on his bed, reading. He had nothing to do. Matt and Mello were playing video games, Watari was busy, he would sometimes do puzzles with him, and none of the other children ever played with him. Near leaned back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was 2:34PM. He glanced at the window. Insects, Dragon flies, butterflies, frogs, trees, cars, flowers... He took it all in. He didn't want to go play outside. It was a nice day, but a hot one. It could easily be predicted that a storm would occur the next day. He turned his glance back to the ceiling and closed his eyes. The sound of silence was intense, it made his ears ring. It could make anyone go insane.

 

The sound of a door handle being shook disturbed the silence. Near lifted his head and stared at the door. He watched it open slowly and flinched at the sound of it hitting the door stop. There stood Watari. " I got a call from L, he'd like to see you." Watari said. Without saying a thing, Near got up and shifted slowly passed Watari. "Thank you." Near said quietly. "He's in the cafeteria." Watari said as he watched Near walk away. Near walked down the hallway he heard the laughter of children in the closed rooms he walked passed. Turning the corner, a maid wiped down a window. Outside the window, the same things he saw before. There was a reason he walked slower than others. He would observe more. Time seemed slower. The clock ticked slower. The doors to the cafeteria was down the hall he was taking. He walked pass a plumber, some of the bathroom sinks had leaks. The plumber has blonde hair, an almost, slick back middle part, and a patchy beard. Not that it was important. Moving on, he made his way to the door. Opening it slowly, Near began to twirl his finger around the curls in his hair. He slipped through the opening he had made. There he was, L. He hadn't seen him in a year. They used to be somewhat close. They would make jokes, L would tell him stories. "Hello, Nate." His voice echoed in the large room. His voice used to give comfort to Near. Now, L sounded depressed, he looked numb, tired. " Hello.. " Near said quietly. Near began to walk towards L and sat next to him. "You called me." Near said. " Yes. " L answered. "I want to see how much you improved. I.. Have a puzzle for you." Near looked down. He saw this coming. L have him the puzzle and set a timer..

"Ok. Near." L said as he picked up the timer then wrote in a note book. " Aren't you trying to catch Kira? " Near asked. L went silent. "Yes, Near. But everyone told me to have a day off." L answered. " Near turned away. "L." "Can you stay for dinner?" Near missed L, He felt lonely. "Ok." Near stood up, "Thank you." He said as he walked back towards the door. The sound of L writing in the notebook echoed slightly. " Dinner was in a few hours. He looked out the Windows he walked passed again. Not as many cars were passing and not as many bugs were spotted. Not as many kids laughter were heard inside of the rooms he walked by. He turned the corner. Mello was in his room now, his door was open. He continued. Matt was out in hall on his Nintendo Ds. Near passed him. Matt didn't notice him at all.

Near closed his door and went into the bathroom. He turned the water to the tub on. He listen to the water fill up the tub as he removed his clothes. Once fully nude, Near stepped in there tub and sat down, sinking into the water and closing his eyes. He felt relaxed, he escaped into his thoughts. L's voice echoed in his head. It sounded so different.. It bothered him.. Near opened his eyes. And began to think about other things.

"Near, Dinner will be ready in five minutes, come to the cafeteria." It came from the other side of the door, it was a maid. Near made his way to the door. Opened it and began to walk to the cafeteria. As well as a few Other boys. They were older. Their voices were more mature, he could hear them giggling. They turned the corner. Out came mello, sighing as Matt approached him. They began talking. "You're annoying, you know that?" Mello said harshly. " Heh, your just pissed that I kicked your ass. " Matt replied. "Whatever." That's as much as Near could hear. Assuming that Matt beat him at a game or something. The doors to the cafeteria opened. Near stopped his tracks and looked around. No sign of L. Perhaps he went to the bathroom. In the corner stood Watar. Walking up to Watari, he greeted Near with a simple "Hm?" . "Where's L?" Near asked. " Oh, L had to leave he requested that I give you his goodbye. " Near looked down. "Ok, Thank you." He began to walk away.

of course he couldn't stay, he's trying to catch Kira! Near thought. It was ridiculous. Near had his head down. His arms covered his face. The room was loud. Full of conversations. He sighed. Soon the sound of plates hitting the table began to take part. Near sat up. He watched plates being placed down. Finally, he was given one. Beans and rice, corn and steak. He ate it all. Mostly because he would be scolded like the picky eaters. There was an area in the cafeteria where once people finished eating they'd go to and play cards. Sometimes people would pretend to be full or eat quickly just to go over to the area and see their friends. He hadn't gone over there at all. Wouldn't hurt just to give it a try he thought. Near got up and began to walk towards the area. There were already kids there. Matt was there. He sat alone playing Mario on his Ds. He walked up to Matt and sat next to him. He watched him play. He really was good. Mello was talking at the table with his friends. Near looked down at the floor. Playing with his shirt cloth. "Wanna play?" Near looked up and Matt. " I beat the last level. Want a turn? " Near was hesitant but he decided to give it an attempt. "Atta boy!" Matt said. Matt watched and gave him some tips, showed him some secret rooms and even let him try again when he died. Soon they took turns when each one completed a level. Near would sometimes give it back to Matt when it was too hard but overall they both had fun.

Soon, Watari excused everyone to get cleaned up and go to bed. Near already got a bath. Maybe he could stack blocks and make a building. Standing up, Near turned to Matt. "Goodbye." He said with a smile. Matt smiled back. "See ya." Matt ran pass Near to catch up with Mello. Near made his way back to his room.

Plopping down onto his bed, Near felt exhausted. I'll make a building tomorrow Near decided.


	2. Chapter 2

Near woke up tired. The sound of him shifting the covers as he stretched seemed too loud. It was 9AM. The room felt off. Near opened his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them. The room was darker. He glanced out the window. It was dark, gloomy. It would rain. There were no birds chirping, no children laughing, playing no butterflies. Nothing. Nothing but cars passing. It drowned Near in a depressed vibe. Near got up and walked into the bathroom. He used the bathroom, brushed his teeth and got out quickly. He wanted to leave his room as quick as possible, he felt as if he was going to go insane ,listening to nothing but an ear piercing silence. He got dressed and left.

Walking down the dark halls he made his way to Matt's room. He knocked on the door, waiting for a response. "Yeah?" A voice replied from behind the walls. " Its Near. " a groan could be heard. Near opened the door. There, sat Matt and Mello on the floor playing video games. "Great..." Mello groaned. Matt nudged Mello with his shoulder and gave an ' Are you serious' look. Near closed the door and went to sit on Matt's bed. GAME OVER. "FUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!" Mello screamed. Mello burst out in laughter. Near covered his mouth to stop his laughter but it was obvious he found it humorous..

Once the laughter was gone Matt gave a sigh and said "Alright, Near's turn." Near's facial expression went from a smile to a confused look followed by a "Huh?" Matt took Mello's controller and held it out to Near. Near stared at it. He took the controller and got off Matt's bed and sat between Mello and Matt. Mello crossed his arms and huffed out. No one expected Near to win not to get far, due to the fact he rarely played video games, and they were right to think so. GAME OVER. "You almost had me! Good game." Matt said cheerfully. "Yes, good game." Near replied with a smile. Matt handed Mello his controller. " Oh hell yeah! I'm gonna kick your ass, Near! " Mello yelled.

GAME OVER. "SEE! TOLD YA!" Mello chanted. Near continued to smile. "Well played." Near congratulated. "You'll get better." Matt said. Near nodded. Near was having fun, he felt like a kid, he wasn't doing the same puzzle every day. Even if Mello didn't enjoy his presence, Near was still happy.

Near, Mello and Matt played for hours. It began raining but it never bothered either of them. Mello and Near grew closer.. Somewhat.. "I gotta take a piss." Matt said. "I'll will be right back. " You could practically feel the plead in their eyes begging Matt to stay. The door closed anyways and they were left alone. They both faced away from each other. Near curled his hair and hugged his knees with one arm. Matt crossed his arms and stayed frozen, listening to any slight movements. "Did you see L yesterday?" Once near broke the silence Matt flinched. Matt didn't answer for a bit but he came through. " Yeah, he made me do a puzzle and timed me. " Mello answered. "I see.." Near replied.

Finally, Matt came back. He went to his shelf to pick out another game "Hey Mello, which one?" Mello slid over to Matt and they began talking. Near layed down on the floor, closing his eyes. His mind came across butlers and maids. How hard they work, how sweaty they get. 'It must be hard, but it doesn't kill anyone. ' Near's breath froze. He imagined a sweaty maid again who turned into a mature young woman in a maids uniform on the floor drenched in sweat or water. Either way, it was hot. She sat on the floor, panting. Near sat up, he continued to visualize this.

Mello and Matt went back and sat next to him. Matt leaned forward on his knees to put the disk in. Near's eyes glanced at him. His eyes following his hands, to scanning his body.His thighs. Near closed his eyes, the fucking maid popped back up. He couldn't have his eyes opened or have them closed! He imagined her gripping onto Near's collar and panting. Near began to sweat. He felt tight. Near opened his eyes. Not Matt nor Mello paid him any mind, they played their game.

Near was frozen he was sweaty now, his face grew pink. He kept pulling his shirt down. "HAH!" Mello yelled, standing up in victory. " FINALLY! " Matt smirked. "Just you wait, i'll get you next time." Matt threatened. Mello rolled his eyes. "Alright Near, your turn." Matt said, holding out the controller. Near didn't move. "Uh, Near?" Matt asked. A picture of Matt bent over played in his mind. " the fuck? You look like you got a fever. You alright? " Mello asked. Near's grip on his shirt tightened.

"I'm gonna get the nurse." Matt said, getting up and making his way to the door. Near quickly launched forward on his hands and knees and yelled "No!" Matt froze. Near's erection was visible now. It poked out. Both Mello and Matt stared. " Oh. " Matt said. Silence, no movement. Awkwardness. Near stood up. He began to walk to the door into the hall. He stared at the floor as he made his way to his room. He kept his shirt over his problem. He came across the same plumber. He could feel his eyes on him. Near hurried.

Bursting into his room and locking the door Near quickly got tissues and hurried to his bed. It was hurting now, it was pulsating. Once in bed, Near pulled his pants down, leaving his underwear on. The top of his member poked out. He gently squished and rubbed the tip, pre cum oozing out. Near leaned his head back exhaling out pleasure. He pulled his underwear down, watching it twitch and ooze.

Near spit into his hand and began to rub his shaft, whimpering in pleasure. He hid nose and mouth under his shirt. Squeezing his dick harder and firmer. Near began to think of the maid, sweat ran down his forehead. His hair in his face created a heat chamber. Imagining of the maid's scent, her soft skin, the sound of her thighs clapping, her breasts bouncing as she rode him. Then kissing roughly. The smell of sex in the air. Near shook his head and arched his back. Her hair, her black, raven like beautiful hair bouncing as- An image of L came into his head.Near cringed. He slowed down. But he couldn't stop. L smiling, the feel of him ruffling his hair like he used to. When he was younger, he would sit on L's lap. He imaged himself grinding on L, seeing his shocked expression, wanting to push Near off but it feeling too good. Both of them moaning softly. The musky smell that l would carry in the air. L frotting their dicks, the feeling of precum oozing from L's to Near's cock.

Near had so much more in mind but that was as much as he could take. A flash of white and he leaned back and gripped his dick tightly, rubbing it slowly, causing himself to twitch. Cum shot out from his dick onto his cheek. Near breathed heavily. He felt so relaxed. It was still storming outside. His room was dark.

Edventually, Near cleaned up the mess he made, hid the evidence, and went to eat lunch. Near didn't talk to anyone. He quickly ate and went back to his room. He built a small building. He decided to do a castle the next day instead. He felt tired, relaxed. It took longer for Near to do things such as make the castle. But the time he finished it was time for dinner.

When near sat down to do nothing but eat he felt Mello's and Matt's eyes on him. He knew they were talking about him. They probably wouldn't allow themselves to hang out or to speak with him. he doesn't blame them.when he finished he slowly walked to Watari and asked to be excused. Watari was caught off guard with Near's appearance. He looked like a mess. Watari excused him and sent him off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

He sat on the floor, blocks scattered all around him. He began to plan where would go where. Once finished, he began to stack. It was relaxing, he was focused, in a zone. He didn't have to worry about time at all. He'd reach out for a block without looking and stack. Eventually, he ran out. Sighing, Near stood up and went to his closet to look in his toybox and began to shuffle through it. Not one block. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was opened gently. "You have a visitor." Watari said. Stepping to the side to reveal L standing there. Near eyes widened a little. L stepped in. Watari closed the door, the sound of his shoes hitting the floor could be heard growing fader and fader. Silence. Near didn't move. "You aren't mad are you?" L asked? " No. " Near answered. L looked over to the stack of blocks. "What are you building?" "A castle." L rose his eyebrows and gave an amused " Oh.. I see" "Can I help?" L asked. "There's no more blocks." Near said. An awkward silence filled the room. Near got up and walked to his bed and sat down. "Have you ever gotten in a fight?" Near asked. L stared at him. "Yes." L answered. "I got into one not too long ago." " What happened? " Near asked. "You don't need to know." L said.

"Have you and Mello gotten along?" L asked as he placed two pieces of a puzzle together. " We haven't talked much, he's busy with Matt. " Near said, placing two pieces beside each other to see if it'll fit. "Have you talked to Mello?" Near asked, stopping to look up at L. "Yes I saw him this morning." L answered. Near played with the pieces. "..." " What's wrong? " L asked, leaning forward. "Nothing." L's eyes grew dull, he leaned back.

L and Near decided to walk around so since they had nothing better to do. "Hey! Come on Mello!" Matt whined as he banged on the door. "Go the fuck away!" Whatever behind the door spat back, it was muffled. L and Near exchanged looks before walking towards the scene. "What happened?" Near asked. " He's pissed because I keep beating him on some game. " Matt answered. "Why don't you go play with the other kids?" L suggested. Matt sighed. "Alright." He began to walk away. Everyone was busy today. So busy that a lot of kids got away with multiple things. The plumbers even got after them a few times. "How do they treat you?" L asked. " Who? " Near asked back. "The kids here." L answered. "Good" Near answered back. Silence came between them again. They didn't mind. Near saw the same plumber from the day before, he even nodded at Near. They decided to turn back around to Near's room. The silence broke a little during that small period, they talked about favorite animals as well as colors.

They both plopped down on Near's bed. "What did you do play as a kid?" Near asked. " Mm.. I played with other children sometimes, Watari and I would kick a soccer ball back a fourth. Though that was rare. I mostly slept and was a loner. " L answered. "We're simular." Near said. " Mhm" L replied. The sound of kids laughter was heard throughout the halls. Near had to admit that he felt lonely when it filled his ears normally. Not today, he was with L, his idol. He was happy. Near looked out the window at the playground. There could be seen a girl sitting down and reading. He stared at her. She wore a dress, her shoes were to the side of her. she sat in the grass. Her blonde hair blew in the gently breeze. L followed Near's glance.

"Near.. Do you have a crush?" L asked. Near snapped his head at L. "No!" Near answered quickly. L smirked. "I was just kidding." Near remained quiet. L leaned over to get another glance of the girl. "Do you know her?" L asked. "Um.. We uh.. I guess we do- well kinda. We pass each Other a lot in the halls." Near said, his voice growing quieter as it reached the end of the sentence. " Ohh.. I see. " L replied. "Well let's go see her." L stood up, waiting. Near hesitated.. "Okay."

L sat on the bench as Near went over to the girl and introduced himself. "I'm kelly." She said sweetly with a smile. Near and Kelly talked while they were on the swings. L watched. He'd learn something new, near was shyer than he'd thought. L took his phone out to write down notes, he wanted to schedule a day where he could work with Mello and near. He wanted them both to be able to be social. Not in the way of going out and talking to people. But in a way where they don't tense up when meeting new beings. Mello seemed fine but it won't hurt anything. Besides, it could persuade Near to be better than Mello. L knew he secretly enjoyed being a higher number than Mello.

Out of no where, L got a call. Near looked over at him, Kelly followed his glanced and looked at L as well. "Yes, alright." L shut his phone. " I have to go, they said they found new tapes. " L announced. "Bye" Near waved. "Goodbye!" Kelly said. She didn't even know L.. Near thought. In some way, He truly admired that. Near and Kelly decided to part ways for today. Near felt happy for the rest of the day as well, He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow


	4. A curse of being lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any mistakes.

Near woke up, a wave of excitement rushed through his entire body as he had a new purpose to get up. Standing up, Near stretched his arms and let out a yawn. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he made his way to the bathroom to strip. Had he already pulled his pants off during the middle of the night due to the heat of the spring air from outside seeping in through the open windows throughout the building, Near lifted his shirt off. "I bet there will be repair workers walking around to." Near said with a hint of cleverness. Stepping into the shower, he pulled the handle for the water. A let out sigh escaped him as the water washed out the thoughts from his head completely.

Stepping out from the shower into the fog fog filled room, he grabbed the towel which sat on the hamper and wrapped it around his body. Stepping into his room he got dressed. This time picking out some of the dress shirts Watari had bought him for his birthday last year. Slipping it on you could barely tell a difference from the pajama shirt he'd wear that became his normal custom outfit along with the white pants. Once fully dressed, Near put deodorant on and sprayed small amounts of cologne on his collar and wrists, just enough to the point where it's noticeable. He also took the opportunity to brush his hair fully, with there normally being tangles. With that, he began his walk out. 

He made his way outside to the tree where he had met Kelly. Sadly, there was no sign of her. After a few glances around, he made his way back in the building. They had hanged out every day for the pass week. What happened? Is she sick? Is she sick of me? Is she uncomfortable being around me? Near's heart filled with a small sense of worry and anxiety. He began walking around to look for Kelly. An hour passed before he completely given up. Sighing and laying his head down on the cafeteria table. Scared of losing a friend or scared of being alone again? He wondered. 

The sound of the doors slamming open with a few kids running in and laughing disturbed the silence that was once in the room. Glancing up with annoyance, Near stared at the group of boys that sat at a table across from his. Standing up, he walked out the cafeteria. Walking down the hall pass the doors he looked out the window. a small gasp escaped him when he saw Kelly on the swing at the playground. With a blink of an eye he was off, sprinting down the hall to the doors. 

Once outside he ran to the playground and slowed down when he got to the entrance and walked in as if he hadnt just broke a sweat and ran desperately. "Oh, Kelly." Near said, trying to keep his harsh breaths quiet. "Near!" Kelly said excitedly as she patted the swing next to her. She wore a pink dress with flowers sewed on at the waist line along with her hair tied into a ponytail with a pink ribbon to hold it up, her shoes went nicely with everything else too, they were white just like the stockings that went up to her knees. 

"You look.. Good." Near said as he walked pass her to the other swing. The smell of her perfume was noticeable. "You smell good." Kelly giggled. The two spent hours talking. It took awhile to get into a deep conversation. "What do you want to be when your older?" Near asked, hoping it didn't sound to childish for he was 12 and clearly that meant he was a young "man" "I've always wanted to be a teacher, I love the relief I get from finally understanding a difficulty in math. I'd love to give that feeling to other people." She said. "What about you?" Kelly asked. " Well, a detective would be nice" Near said. A picture of L popping up in his head. "That sounds fun." Kelly said . 

A few moments later~ "so what about kids?" Kelly froze. " Huh? " "would you- like to have kids when your older..?" Near asked , a sense of regret growing in him. "I don't know." Kelly answered shortly. "I'd like to have kids, is there anyone you have a crush on?" Near said all too quickly, not at all choosing his words carefully. She shifted a little. " I'm going to take a bath. " Near stood up. "Want me to walk you-" "No thank you.." Kelly said quickly. He watched her walk away in the sunset sky. The hot humid air causing him to sweat, how the only sounds that were heard were cars passing and the wind blowing the leaves which hung by trees. Near sat back down, the oh so familiar regret and loneliness somehow creeping its way through he door. 

once inside, he made his way to the cafeteria. Kelly sat with her book in her hand. Making his way over there he sat next to her. "I'm sorry." Near said quietly. "It's ok, I'm not mad." Kelly said, putting her book down and looking at the table. After a few quiet moments between the two, a group of boys came over. "Hey kelly!" One boy shouted. The two of them glanced over at the group. "Oh hey!" Kelly said, her eyes lighting up. Near remained quiet. The group sat with them. There were five. Two of them were talking to each other, one of them had their head down they were probably tired, the other one staring off into space and finally, the boy talking with Kelly. 

"Who's this?" The boy laughed. "Oh him? This is Near. Near, this is Kevin." She answered. " Hello-" "What did you say?!" Kevin cut Near off for Near was speaking too low. Kelly and the two boys engaged in conversation laughed. Near frowned, not thinking a bit of it was close to funny. Infact, he found it obnoxious. "I'm just playing, yeesh," Kevin said with the least of care. "Innit' that the quiet boy?" A southern sounding boy said . "Oh yeah, forgot that people still called em' that." 

Quiet boy. That was his nickname. It's all people called him, not once bothering to ask for his name and treat him normally. It hadn't bothered him in the beginning but when it was all he was known for it hurt. Before Near could say anything, kids busted through the door for dinner. Not having a sense of hunger, Near sneaked out and decided not to hang out with Kelly and her group of friends. For he got the message that were literal punks and found it hard to believe that they had any "special" talent. Walking through the halls to his room, he opened the door and closed it. With a blink of an eye a painful wave of depression rushed through him again. The urge to cry was very apparent and if he were to even blink or speak a waterfall might happen. 

Laying in bed, he hugged himself and stared outside the window. Cars passed. That was all the movement there was. The sound of crickets broke any silence that tried to overcome the noise. "I don't think I want to hang out with her anymore if she's going to be around them" he said to himself. "She's so great, why would a sweet girl like her want to be with them?" Near spent the last few minutes asking himself why before finally closing his eyes and letting sleep overcome his body. 

Near woke up to the sound of one of the plumbers in his room. "Sorry, son." They said as they walked out of Near's bathroom. "Have you had any leaks?" They asked. " Nn.. No" Near said with a small croak as he pulled the sheets over him. He listened to the plumbers shoes hit the ground and sound of the door closing softly. Near groaned. Just as he sat up, Watari walked in. "Sorry to disturb you but I've just gotten a call from L saying that he'll be here soon. Near blinked. "Thank you." He said , standing up as the door closed again. 

Stepping out from the shower Near got dressed and sat on his floor. He got out some dice. Stacking each piece on top of each other, putting each tower around himself. Once fully done stacking, he had built a small city. Reaching over to grab some toy cars and puppets, he placed them wherever he felt they needed to go. Once fully done he stepped out from the middle to observe his masterpiece. "Not bad." Came a voice. Glancing up, there stood L. 

"L, how long have you been standing there?" Near asked without a phase in his voice. " Not long. " L answered shortly. "I figured I'd come by once more." L said. " What about work? " Near asked. "What about it?" The man said without a single care. "Don't they need you?" Near asked. "Mm.. I have someone observing the situation.. As for now im simply waiting for a reply or notice." 

"What about Mello? Have you seen him? " Near asked, hoping he had because it meant L would spend more time with him. Near never felt jealous or felt greed about have more time with L but it felt nicer and it made the saddening thoughts go away. Near wondered if it was the same for Mello. Hopefully not. 

"Yes, he and I talked awhile." L answered. Near went over to his bed to sit, L closed the door and joined him. The boy looked out the window at the tree he used to talk to Kelly under. "So, tell me about - let's see, what was her name? Kelly, I believe?" Near flinched at the name. "I'm not sure if I want to keep talking to entirely.." Near said with uncertainty. 

"Why is that?" L questioned. "Well, I don't really- I mean I want to.. But." With a sigh near restarted his sentence and chose his words in the right order. " I want to befriend her and I don't want to at the same time. She hangs around a group of kids that don't seem fond of me." "Oh, I'm sorry. perhaps things will get better." L said, patting the boys back with care. A few short moments of short conversations ~ 

"Are you hurting?" L asked. " What? " Near asked "you're lonely, aren't you." " It hurts, doesn't it? " L said. "L.." Near said , completely stunned and gripping the bed sheets tightly as the urge to cry became apparent so quickly. "I know how it feels, Nate." .... "I promise things will get better ." Looking back at Near, L stared at him. "It's okay to cr-" Near was quick to slam his body into L's and wrap his arms around his neck and bawl into his shoulder. 

"L.... L.." The boy moaned out with a croak. L wrapped his arms around the small boy. The cries of Near filled the room, revealing the inner child within him. A maid walked in and froze quietly. L glanced up and nodded his head as the maid silently apologized and walked back out closing the door gently. "You're right.. It hurts so much. "The boy cried. 

Pulling the boy away to look at him, Near's face was a mess. Glowing pink from embarrassment and the heat his messy hair trapped in his face. FlashBacks to when Near was younger popped into L 's head. How he'd come running to him whenever Mello smacked him. Pulling the boy into his lap like he used to, he felt it was appropriate to hold him close and make him feel loved. Near's body, however felt differently for Near was being pushed harder and harder against him. 

With his pants feeling tighter, Near's member poked L. L paused. Feeling completely ashamed Near moaned out. "I'm s..sorry! L...!" Wanting to run away from L and continue to be this close to him at the same time. Making the decision to spare L the awkwardness, Near began to pull away, feeling as if it was wrong. Just as he began to push his body off of L, L pulled him back in his lap and held him tighter. 

"It's okay." L said. Oh fuck his voice , his bland voice that had a hint of sadness in it. "Noo.. No.. L.." Near cried out. "You don't have to .." It felt good to have someone hold him. L put his face into the boys neck and rubbed Near's back while continuing to pull his lower half closer to him. " It hurts.. Let go" Near said desperately, his body filling up with disgust. 

'Your fucking disgusting' the voices told him. Tears began to fall faster and heavier. L lifted his head a little to get closer to boy's ear, licking Near's neck on the way. The hard nub in the boy's pants twitched and waves of excitement rushed through his body. Placing his hand of Near's thigh and finally sitting up, L said with a comforting voice: " There's no need to be so embarrassed, " Looking down at his jeans he added "I believe we both are in desperate need." 

Near glanced down, comparing his bulge to L's. His was out there, (despite it not being very large. The only thing making it visable was how tight his pants was compared to L's) L's member was barely disable due to his baggy pants that his any discomfort down there. However, you could still make out an outline. Near's eyes widened and his cock pressed tighter against his pants. 

Near couldn't say anything. L put his hands on the boy's chest, running them down the boy's thighs then back up to his crotch. Near froze, his head slightly tipping back. He held back a small moan as L played the hard member. Looking back at the older man Near felt so turned on. For L had one of the dominant facial expressions he'd ever seen. It was if he was a different person. 

Pre-cum oozed from the cloth which trapped the boy's discomfort. "Already?" L asked with hints of tease. Taking the boys shy hand , he placed it on his own member. Guiding the boy as to what to do, he pulled the hand back and forth. Near began to slightly squeeze it, amazed at how hard it was. 

Near squirmed with much discomfort along with a small whine. "L.." Near said, his voice more clear due to the crying stopping. L hummed and began to lean the boy on his back onto the bed and pulled his pants off. leaving the boy in his shirt and underwear, L stepped back to admire the view. 

once the boy's underwear was off his small member sprung up and twitched in the change of temperature. Near covered his face in embarrassment. Finally at his limit with discomfort, L unzipped his pants and adjusted it for his cock to spring out and breathe. Near moved his hands away from his face to peek at it. Fuck it was long. 

Near sat up and did nothing but stare as L got adjusted and sat down in front of him. L smiled and reached out to squeeze the top of Near's small cock. Near breathed out his moaned. "Please moan for me, Nate." L said politely. "You have such a nice voice, if only you'd use it more.. Perhaps for me? " L said, another grin forming on his face when the boy stared in disbelief. 

Without a warning, L began to rub the top of Near's cock and trace down. "Oh gohhd" Near said, keeping his voice down. L began to rub the small member back and forth, pulling at the foreskin and spitting into his hand to lubricate it. Near shook his head has the older man touched his cock. "Oh my... god! L!" Near began to moan louder. 

L shoved his tongue into the boy's throat to shut him up quickly, the boy gagged and moaned. L chuckled, "i want you to use that voice for only me to hear, no one else." L said. "Yes.." Near said, their tongues still in each other mouths. Fuck Near didn't know what he was doing. 

Pulling away to breathe, Near slowly began to reach for L's member. Looking up for approval. L nodded. Turning his face back down the cock in front of him, Near rubbed it up and down, moving closer to lick the tip shyly. L leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The boy took the cock and rubbed his face all over it and kissed it. "Have you done this before?" L questioned. " No.. " Near said, his hot breath going over the cock. 

L took the boys cock in his hand and started rubbing. Both of them moaning softly as they shoved their tongues into each other's mouths, drool leaking from the sides like the pre-cum oozing from their cocks into each other's hands. speeding the process up, L began to hurry, Near attempting to catch up with rhythm. 

"Oh god!" Near moaned as he did his best to focus on rubbing L. With that, L came all over the boys shirt, thighs and cock. The boy followed behind, cumming all over L's hand and shooting a few short shots into the bed. Fuck. 

finishing it all with a kiss, they both cleaned up and his any evidence. Just as they say down to breathe and take in all that had happen, a maid walked in, the some from earlier and said "Lunch is ready." And closed the door. Near and L stared at each other and sighed with relief. Walking outside with L, they said their goodbyes, just as L was about to get in the car, he ruffled Near's hair, smiled and got in. The car drove off. Near walked back inside and went to the cafeteria. He sat down at a table and smiled. Almost positive he wasn't as lonely as the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any mistakes, thank you for reading.


End file.
